Mornings like these
by Perceptions of a young dreamer
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot, giving us a glimpse of the romance between Speedy and Raven. Ending to 'Jealousy, Vodka, Flirting' and 'Sweet Sorrows'.


**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**This a sequel to 'Jealousy, Vodka, Flirting' but can stand on it's own.**

**No flames please.**

Speedy was awake early, and his face had a serene and goofy smile. The reason for his happiness was laying next to him, he looked over and saw her sleeping on his arm and cuddled up to his side.

She looked so beautiful, her long, silky purple hair tied up in a French braid, but one of her shorter locks had slipped out and was caressing her face.

They both had been dating for almost a year now, and he couldn't be happier. It seemed that her calm and collected nature tamed his wild and hyper one. And his playful personality drew her out of her shell.

Their teammates were happy for them and they supported the couple fully. But he had gotten some threats from Cyborg and some graphic details on how he would end his existence if he did hurt his 'little sister'. He would never admit this but his threats were a little scary. Not that he would hurt her, he would rather get hurt than hurt her.

Right now Cyborg was visiting his lady love, Bumblebee in steel city which gave him the opportunity to visit his lady love, Raven.

Right then Raven stirred a little on his arm and snuggled closer to him pulling the archer out of his thoughts and his attention towards her. He shifted a little, trying to make her more comfortable. But she just hugged him closer and mumbled "Stupid Archer".

He smiled and said in a whisper to himself "Even in her sleep she calls me names...is she dreaming about me?"

He leaned over and put her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek slightly. He strained his neck and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

She shivered, goose bumps arising on her skin and she nuzzled into his neck.

He grinned deviously at her response to his touch and thought "Ooh...I like that." And put his other hand on her waist, enclosing her in his embrace.

He started peppering kisses along her neck and to each kiss she nuzzled deeper into him until their was absolutely no space between them except for their night attire.

After a while she stirred and turned away from him, her back was facing him. He smiled and scooted closer to her, putting his arms around her stomach, pulling her close to him again.

He pulled her hair away from her neck and kissed her pulse, then he moved to her face and kissed her cheek a few times, her temple and her ear. His one hand was around her stomach while the other was holding him up.

He kissed her pulse line, moving to her ear. He started nibbling on her ear a little and then started planting butterfly kisses on her neck. It seemed to tickle her because she started laughing a little and stirred.

She woke up laughing and he could have sworn that his heart rate doubled, he loved hearing her angelic laughter and the fact that he made her laugh made him grin wider.

He continued placing kisses on her neck and she turned to face, she lightly opened her eyes and he was lost in the beauty of her amethyst gaze. He kissed her nose and said "Morning, beautiful."

She smiled at him, feeling the love radiating off him and looked into his mesmerizing eyes and said "Morning handsome...this was one hell of a wake up."

He chuckled and said in his best British accent "Only the best for you, my dear."

She chuckled at him and rolled onto her back, she leaned up on her elbows and started getting up slowly and lazily.

He looked at her trying to get up, but he had other plans for her and tackled her on the bed again. She giggled and exclaimed "Let me go Roy. We should get up."

He nuzzled her neck and lightly kissed her neck again and said "Not yet, babe...I saw you 41 days ago and it has been too long without you."

"we talked almost everyday and had video chats." She reminded him.

He whined "But it's not the same as having you in person because I cannot do this." And he kissed her sensitive below her ear, she shivered but smiled at him. "Nor can I snuggle with you and I was deprived of seeing you as the first thing when I woke up." She could feel the sincerity in his words and smiled widely at that, she tangled her fingers in his hair and said "I know and I missed all these things too."

He pulled his face away from her neck and looked at and said "I missed you...I need some alone time with my love."

She smiled at him and kissed his lips lovingly and after they pulled away she looked at him and stroked his red locks and said "I missed you too, Roy." He smiled at her again and started placing kissed all over her face, she could feel his smile while he kissed her.

She turned so that now she was on top of him and kissed his cheeks, his eyes and she brushed her nose against his lovingly and then leaned down to kiss his lips. He was smiling the whole time.

She pulled away and getting up again when he grabbed her arms and yanked her so that she fell on his chest and before she could do anything, he enclosed her in a powerful and loving embrace. To which she chuckled but responded with equal fervour.

When they parted she looked into his eyes and said brought her hand to cheek, he leaned into her touch and she said "I love you."

He never got tired of hearing those words from her, he held her hand and kissed her palm and said "I love you too."


End file.
